I miss the love we shared
by NinielB
Summary: Faramirs death. How will Eowyn cope...?


**Title:** I miss the love we shared

**Author:** Niniel 

**Rating:** PG (or so I think anyway)

**Disclaimer:** I am not Tolkien and therefore none of these characters are mine. I just play with them, and I promise to give them back once I'm done with them...Evil grin Also I'm not a Tolkien expert and I never claimed to be one, so any incorrections are the author fault only...

**Summery:** At Faramirs death

**Author's note:** This was written as a response to a challenge at the 

**Spoilers:** None really

**Warnings:** Character death

**Feedback:** Yes please, I'd LOVE to hear what you think of the story...

I miss the love we shared 

The chamber was quiet and no sounds dared enter, fearing to disturb the eerie silence. This chamber was not a place for the living. Even the rays of the sun seemed reluctant to enter, but still the brilliant rays passed through the glass window set high in the wall, but as soon as they entered the room they were dulled by the dust in the air. Nothing seemed to be alive in here. Even though two living beings occupied the small space.

He had been sleeping for so long and all she could do was sit and look at him. He looked so old, not that she was not touched by the years, but she was not the one lying in that bed, never to rise again.

Faramir had been weakening for days now, and she could do nothing but stand by and watch him slowly succumb to the fate of mortal men.

Elessar had long since let him step back and their son Elboron had take up the stewardship after his father, but now Faramir was not only weak, he had not the strength in him to keep his body alive anymore, even though he still had one of the sharpest minds. But what is the good of the strongest spirit if the body can no longer sustain it.

When she squeezed his hand Faramir opened his eyes, it took a moment before the two silver blue orbs focused on her face, but then his face lid up in a smile. "Eowyn..." he sighed contently but even the small word took it's toll on his waning strength, and he did not say anymore, just looked at her, waiting for her to speak.

"Yes my love, I'm here" she said as tears rose in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall, refused to let their last moments together be tainted by sorrow. For now she would simply enjoy his company for as long as it was granted. But no matter how hard she tried a single silver tear slipped past her guard.

Faramir lifted his weakened hand and brushed his fingers gently over her cheek, catching the tear before it fell to the floor.

"We had our time, and no one can take that from us." He heaved for air, the talking obviously tiring him. "Do not grieve for me, I will never be truly lost to you, for you will always have my heart"

At that Eowyn could no longer hold back her tears, and with a voice almost breaking she said the only words she could think of "And you will always have mine"

"Then I shall die a happy man" he said and with that he breathed his last.

No longer able to hold her emotions in check she leaned over his dead, but still warm body and let all her tears fall.

The next day Faramir was buried. A lot of people were present at his funeral, he had been truly loved by the people and many had come to show him their last respect, perhaps even love.

Eowyn stood still as stone, her son and daughter in law by her side, and her grandson standing close to his mother, not quite understanding. Her features were calm, but inside her emotions raged.

Oh how she missed him, it hadn't even been a day yet and already she felt like her life lay in that coffin along with the body of her only true love. She felt so empty, but then in her minds ear she could hear his gentle voice "Do not dwell on that which could have been but never was, remember what was, and what will be, that's how we go on"

It had been many years since he had said that to her, but she still remembered and yes she would do as he had said, she would remember their happy times together and she would live in the now. She still had a wonderful family.

When the burial was over and they were headed back Barahir, her grandson, inched close to her and slowly took her hand in his small one. She looked down at him and his big eyes carried that curious glint in them.

"When did you meet Granddad?" he asked

"It's a long story. I will tell you when we get back all right?" she said, her heart still heavy, but lightened a bit with Barahirs life.

"Yes" exclaimed and almost jumped "come Eowyn, come..." he pleaded as he pulled slightly in her skirt.

"Barahir you shouldn't bother your granny, she might not want to talk right now." Froya said "why don't you come to play with the other children?"

Barahir looked up at Eowyn, his eyes pleading with her to tell him the story.

"It's not a bother Froya" Eowyn said "I don't mind telling him about his grandfather" In fact she would love to. Yes she would forever keep those happy memories in her heart and not dwell on the unhappy ones...

END


End file.
